parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar
Jafar is the main villain in Aladdin Jafar Played Hector Barbossa In Pirates Of The Carbbean Balto Style He is a cursed pirate captain Jafar plays Firelord Azulon in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a ruler of the Fire Nation Jafar plays as General Parvo in Road Animals He is a terrorist Jafar Played Dr. Jason Woodrue in Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a mad scientist Jafar plays as The Scarecrow in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a villain Jafar plays as Lord Rothbart in The Lioness Princess Jafar plays as Quincy Maroone in Jeff and Peter Jafar plays as Captain Hook in Danny Pan and Danny pan 2 In Return to Neverland Jafar plays as Shan-Yu in Jasminelan Jafar plays as Zigzag The Grand Vizier in The Genie and the Street Rat Jafar plays as Sykes in Tod & Company Jafar plays as Firelord Ozai in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is an evil tyrant Jafar Played as In All Arabians go to Heaven 2 He is a Evil Cat Jafar plays as Yosemite Sam in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) Jafar plays as Frollo in The Total Drama of Notre Dame He is a judge Jafar plays as Darth Vader in Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) He is a sith Lord Jafar plays as Lord Shen in Kung Fu Street Rat 2 Jafar plays as Rasputin in Bellestasia Jafar plays Tzekel-Khan in Aladdin and Chris Road to El Dorado Jafar plays as Farley Fox in Pocahontas' Box 2: Aladdin's Great Adventure Portrayals In Baltladdin Jafar is played by Steele In Aangladdin Jafar played By Firelord Ozai In Copperladdin Jafar is played by Chief In Simbaladdin Jafar is played by Scar In Todladdin Jafar is played by Buster In Orinoladdin Jafar is played by Baron Greenback In Dodgerladdin Jafar is played by Scarface In Ericladdin Jafar is played by Clayton In Poohladdin Jafar is played by Dark Skunk In Trampladdin Jafar is played by Carface In Christopher Robinladdin Jafar is played by Hades In Darkwingladdin Jafar is played by Zurg In Spidermanladdin Jafar is played by Sideshow Bob In Wartladdin Jafar played is by Edgar In Kermiladdin Jafar is played by Mcleach In Tarladdin Jafar is played by Dr. Facilier In Hiccup (Aladdin) Jafar is played by The Horned King In Rickladdin Jafar is played by Sykes In Dudleyladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Jafar is played by Prince John In Scoutladdin Jafar is Played by Meowrice In Dannyladdin Jafar is played by Shere Khan In Furballaddin Jafar is Played By Soto In Olladdin Jafar is played by Ratigan In Streakyladdin Jafar is played by Sir Ruber In Chrisladdin Jafar is played by Prince Hans In Garladdin Jafar is played by Lord Rothbart In Kovuladdin Jafar is played by Scar In Skunkladdin Jafar is played by Baboon In Mannyladdin Jafar is played by Soto In Fishtronautladdin and Shining Armorladdin Jafar is played by Verminious Snaptrap and Joe the Pilot Fish In Ashladdin (PokemonFan Style) Jafar Is Played By Giovanni In Gumballaddin Jafar is Played By Snaptrap In Homerladdin Jafar is played by Mr. Burns In Hazeladdin Jafar is Played by General Woundwort In Bluladdin Jafar is Played by Nigel In Sportacusladdin Jafar is Played by Robbie Rotten In Gofretteladdin Jafar is Played By Claudandus In Diegoladdin (Human Version) Jafar Is Played By Hacker In Bambiladdin Jafar is Played By Ronno Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Wizards Category:Human Characters Category:True Forms